Home, Sweet, Home?: A Tale Of Terror in Silent Hil
by Death.Is.Bad.For.Eyes
Summary: Sierra Charlotte finally returns to her childhood home of Silent Hill after her parent's double homicide. The world starts to change for the worst before her very eyes. She has no choice but to stay and try to surive. Can She? Without losing her sanity?
1. Home, Sweet, Home? heh, you're funny

Sierra looked into the darkness that was ahead of her. Her wavy hazulnut locks glistened in the only light within miles, the street light right above the sign, that very sign that said SILENT HILL. She heard only the devastated silence of her childhood home. Down the street was where he father once had an accomplished doughnut shoppe, but now it was boarded up. Ever since her parents were murdered, the building had been basically destroyed. She pulled out her cell phone, hoping for a signal so she could call her boyfriend, Jordan, but alas, she had no service. She still held it open, hoping that that would give off enough light for her to see 3 feet in front of her. She hadnt been home for 3 years, and in those three years, what had happened to her beautiful town? It was dark, and foggy, and...silent. Maybe that was why it was called SILENT HILL. But, it had never been this quiet before. She moved away with her parents, to the Canadian border, 3 years ago, but ever since the accident, she had been having this haunting feeling, like something was calling her to her home.

She just sighed, and began to talk forward. The streets were getting darker and foggier the more she went into the town. She didnt know how long she had been walking, but the pain in her feet said she walked quite a distance. She stopped, and looked around. There was deffiantely more fog around her, like, the amount of fog in one of those cheezy horror movies. She heard a sudden rustling noise to her left, and turned, only to see a bush. She sighed, and turned forward, and began to walk farther. She felt the feeling of eyes upon her white skin. She shook it off, and continued on. The noises followed, and she began to hear static in the distance. She walked towards the noise, into a dark building, that had the name of Elektronik Barn. The static grew louder and louder, until she reached the counter. There she saw a dinky little radio, that had a yellow light glowing on it. It got louder, and louder.

"What the hell?" asked Sierra, as she examined it. She tried to turn the dial on it, but the static stayed the same. She felt something creeping up behind her, and her eyes opened wide as she felt the hot breath of an unknown creature upon her feeble neck. She turned around cautiously, and saw it. It was a horrible monster. The skin was black, and seemed to be melting off of it, and dripping on the floor. The head was wrapped in bandages, and incredibly grotesque. The bandages were stained in blood, and they seemed to be moving, as if it was trying to talk, but the bandages were not letting it do so. It's neck was snapped at an angle, that looked as though it had fallen upon a fence, and bent about 80s. Its shoulders were uneven, and the left one was twitching uncontrollably. The right arm was longer than the left, immensely longer. And, it had nails that were about a foot long, and sharp as swords. It had a scrap of bloodred clothe around its waist, and its legs were shaking. It was a nightmarish sight.

Sierra stood there, her knees buckleing. She was scared still. The monster lunged at her, and it sliced open her arm. She fell, and screamed. Tears began running down her face as the the monster attacked again. She dodged and rolled to the right, under the counter. 'Im gonna die' she thought to herself. She looked under te counter, and saw that there was a metal pole. She grabbed it, stood up, and attacked the monster. She forced all her strength into one blow to the head, and the monster went down. The blood it squirted was unlike any other blood she had seen. It was black, like oil. It squirted onto her mini skirt, and she made a face in disgust. She back away, and the monster's body burst into flames. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She fell to the ground in shock, and only then did she realize that she was in pain. Her arm was bleeding, and she got out her purse. She took out some bandages, and fixed it. She got up, grabbed the pipe, and walked out. It suddenly was light out, but still immensely foggy. But, at least she could see. She walked forward.


	2. Heaven's Night: Sleeze Bar, much?

**Heaven's Night: Sleeze Bar,much?**

She saw the road ahead, about 20 feet ahead, and she recognzed the place. It was the street, where the old dance club "Heaven's Night" stood. She knew that place o-to-well. She used to live above that sleeze bar. She looked up at the neon sign right above the stairs, and walked towards it, until she reached the door, and she entered.

She walked in, and the first thing she noticed was that she smelled sweat and beer. It disgusted her, and she got out her trusty air freshener, and sprayed it. At least that made it a little bit better. She turned to turn on the lights, but they did not come on. She shrugged it off, and walked forwards, towards the pole in the center of the room. She examined it, and saw that blood was smeared all over it. Sierra then joked to herself, saying that the whore must've been on her period. She chuckled, and then turned around. The wall paper was peeling off, then again, when wasnt it. She walked over to the bar, and found a bottle of whiskey. She had always wondered why her father loved this stuff so much, so she drank some. It made her throat burn, and in order to distract herself from that, she smashed the bottle, and made it into a adequite little weapon. She put it in her purse for later. She looked up, and saw someone in the mirror behind her. She quickl turned around, and no one was there. "Must've just been my imagination. Damn Whiskey." she murmured to herself. She walked over to a table, and saw a flyer for, strangly enough, a dentists office. "COME TO SEE DR.ORIN, YOU WONT REGRET IT...OR MAYBE YOU WILL, DEPENDS HOW HE'S FEELING TODAY!" She shuddered. She had been to Dr.Orin before, and the only person that day that got any drugs, was him. She forgot about it, and walked out the door

She was now in a hallway, there were 3 doors in this hallway. The Girl's room, labeled "Dancers", he Men's restroom, labeled "Big Spenders", and the stairs to the apartment upstairs. She walked into the bathroom, and saw streakes of red rolling down the wall, it didnt disturb her. It was always like that. She walked forward, and walked into one of the stalls. The toilet was absoulutly disgusting, so she just looked at the walls. She saw cigarette buds everywear, and they smelled fresh. The walls had writing on them, some of the writers having little conversations about some guy named Henry Mason and James Sunderland. "Who the hell are they?" she asked herself. She just forgot about it, and walked out. She was back in the hallway, and walked to the end, where the stairs where. She walked up the crickety old stairs, not knowing what expect. This was her old home, before her father got rich and moved into the Mansion just off of Nathen Street. She shut her eyes and sighed when she she reached the top of the stairs, and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Gregory! Put down that that damn vase!"

"Jesus, Katherine, dont you ever shut the hell up!"

"O, so I dont ever shut up, do I?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Where did Fluffy go?"

"Stop, sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are busy"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a smashing vase.

"O, Great Gregory, that was my mothers!"

"Shut Up!" there was the sound of a hand slapping a face, and a child screaming.

All was now quiet.

Sierra stood there, not moving for about 5 minutes. She finally opened the door, and saw her old home. It hadnt changed at all. Except now, there was shards of glass on the floor. She just shook it off, and continued searching the main room of the small apartment. She walked into the kitchen area, and opened the fridge. There was rotten meat in there. She just shrugged it off, and shut the door. Nothing had changed since then. She suddenly heard crying. Her head shot up, and she spun around. She was now facing the door to her parent's old room. She was never allowed to go into that room, and she always understood why. But, she was curious. Was there a dead body in there? She wouldn't have doubted it. She walked in, and saw a woman in a silk robe on the bed, crying.

Sierra gasped. "Who the hell are you?" she asked viciously. The woman jumped and looked up.

"well, who are you?" she asked, in a very hard voice.

"I'm Sierra. Now, who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"The name's Shug."

"Seriously? Not your stripper name, your actual name."

"How did you know i was a stripper?"

"I just know. Okay?" Sierra said. This woman reminded her a little bit of her mother.

"Fine. It Yevana. Happy?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. She looked at Yevana's face, and noticed she had a black eye. "What happened to you? Angry customer realizing he wasnt gonna get any?"

"You know, you got alot of nerve for a 19 year old!" Yevana snapped at Sierra.

"How did you know I was 19?"

"I just know, okay?" she said, mocking Sierra.

"Whatev, where did you get the shiner?" asked Sierra again.

"You were right. This phsycotic guy came into the bar today, the first customer of the day, and offered me $200. I said okay, and i brought him up here, and he started getting out all these knives and bondage crap, and I told him no. He started freaking out, and jumped ontop of me. I kept saying no, and he hit me, I screamed, and he ran down the fire escape."

"wow, damn sicko." said Sierra.

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"This is...was my house."

"So?"

"I was in town and...oh yeah, totally off subject, what the hell happened to this town?" asked Sierra.

"What do you mean? Nothing's happened."

"Where is everyone?"

"Uh, it is like, 1 in the morning, normal people seem to sleep at this time."

"No, like, no one is here. No lights, nothing."

"Listen girl, I think your the one with the problem. Im leaving." Yevana got up, walked past Sierra, and left the apartment. Sierra raced after her, but she was gone.

"Whoa...weird." said Sierra. She walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, into the bar, an out into the streets.


	3. Clean Up On Aisle 3

**Chapter 3: Clean Up On Aisle 3**

Sierra walked out into the fog. She could not see where Yevana had fled. Nor did she really care. She began to walk up the street, and several times she could hear her radio creating white noise. She didnt pay attention. It was getting louder and louder the farther she went up the road, until she finally reached the very begining of it. There ahead, she saw the local drug store. She looked around her, and decided to go in, the noise still increasing. The bells on the door rang as it opened, and she stepped into the desolate drug store. She saw the bar to her right, and the cards section to her left. Straight ahead was the counter, and farther back in the store was where the drugs and sexual materials were located. She decided to sit at the bar. She sat down on the stool, and stared at the famaliar face in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her brown hair was everywhere, and her make-up smeared from the tears. She took out a brush and brushed her hair, and then reapplied her makeup. She sighed, and then dragged her finger against the old counter. She remembered coming here with her parents to get ice cream on sunday, or when Sierra got a good report card. Sierra sat there, remembering one specific occasion.

They were sitting there, the three of them eating ice cream sundaes, for they had finally paid off their morgage, and wanted to celebrate. Sierra ate her sundae in an instant, like she always used to do. She just sat there, happy to be with her parents, who were her only friends back then. They were taking longer than she wanted, so she got up, and went into aisle 3, the candy aisle. Her favorite aisle. They always had homemade candies, made by the store owner, Mr.Krueger. They were delicious. She would eye them everyday on her way home from school. Her parents bought her a bag each month, which filled her with glee. She was just looking around, when suddenly, she saw two dark figures behind her. She gasped, and then sighed when she saw it was her parents.

"Sierra, sweetie, I've been thinking..."

"You've been thinking? Really Gregory, I wouldnt have known you could think by yourself."

"Nows not the time, Katherine. Anyway, I..."

"Ah-hem"

"_Fine. _We've been thinking, and we were wondering how you would feel on extending the family."

"Wha?" Sierra asked. "You mean, a baby brother or sister?"

"No, no, no. You know your mother cant have anymore, she wasnt even supposed to have you."

"Anyway," Katherine said, stepping in. "We've been thinking, and we were wondering, how about a puppy?"

"REALLY!???!!" Sierra screamed joyously. The owner looked over at her. "Are we really getting a puppy?"

"Yes dear," said Gregory. "We already bought him, we have to pick him up today."

"O! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!"

"...and Mommy." Katherine said, bitterly.

"O yeah, Thanks Mommy!" Sierra hugged both of her parents.

"What are you gonna call it, sweet-cheeks?" asked Greg.

"Fluffy!"

Her parents laughed. "Okay sweetie."

They then left to pick up the puppy.

Sierra did not know why she suddenly remembered this, but it brought a smile to her face. Then it saddened her, because the night her parents died, some sicko had also killed Fluffy. Burned him after beating him with a pipe. Sierra sighed, she would just have to forget. She walked into aisle three, and smiled when she saw that there was still some of her favorites candies left, Jasons. She always loved them.

She looked ahead, and could see a shadow waltzing along the wall. The radio started freaking out. It was down on four legs, and she could hear growling. It came closer, and she saw it. It was a dog, the most gruesome she had ever seen. It's skin was burning away, as she could see the smoke, and smell it roasting. It's fangs were huge enough to snap her in half. It one eye was blazing, while the other was hanging out of it's socket. She screamed, as she recognized the dog. It was Fluffy. Her childhood dog, that her parents got just for her. Tears came to her eyes to see what had become of Fluffy. But, this was no longer her dog. It was as much of her dog as this place was pleasent.

She readied her pipe, the black streaks of wet mascara rolling down her face, and lunged at the dog. Suddenly, Sierra heard a noise, that troubled her very much. The pipe had snapped in two. She screamed, and ran across the store, behind the counter. She hid, hoping the monstrousity would leave her alone, but alas, it did not. It came over to her, and pounced on top of her. Sierra readied herself for death, almost welcoming it with open arms. Suddenly, there was a noise, the sound of glass shattering.

"Come get me, you little bastard!" Sierra heard an older man say. The dog jumped off of her, and flew over the counter. There was the sounding of howling, and then bullets firing. All went quiet, and then a man slid over the counter. Sierra shreiked, for she recognized the man.

"Mr. Willard?" she asked, suprised and scared. She was terrified of Mr.Willard.

"Yeah? Who are you, young lady?"

"It's me. Sierra Charlotte."

His face was blank. "You used to be drinking buddies with my dad."

"Oh! Sierra! I remember, shoot! How's that asshole?" Willard asked, happily.

"He's dead." Sierra said coldly.

"O, how did that happen?"

"We were all sleeping, and the next thing i know, the cops are at the house, pronouncing my parents dead. It was 2 years ago. I've been living with my cousins ever since. But, they decided--" Sierra said.

"That be a damn shame." Willard said, slurring his speech. Anyone could tell he had been drinking. He staggered over to her. "I met a woman, reminded me of your mother, she did. Said her name was Evama...I think..."

"Yevana?" asked Sierra.

"yeah, yeah...choice peice of ass, she was. Offered her 200, but she said no. Stupid slut...just like your ol' ma. How is she?"

"She's dead...I just told you that."

"O, what a shame. How's Gregory?" he babbled, drunkly.

"Forget it. They're dead. Now shut up." She said, putting her hand in her bag, and wrapping her hand around the broken bottle from earlier. She was ready to pull it out on him if he dared talk about her parents.

"All right, all ready. Your mother was a slut, but she wouldn't even sleep with me. Dumb bitch. I was all she'd ever need."

"That's it!" Sierra said, pulling out the bottle. She pushed Willard against the wall, and he just laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just like your mother." he said, pushed her off, and walked outside, disappearing into the fog.

Sierra was panting angrily, and then spat at Willard. Now, she hated him even more than she did before. She punched the wall, and banged up her hand. She just shook it off, and saw the dog next to her. It was dead, and then burst into flames. Fitting. She sighed, and walked out into the fog. Why couldnt she just disappear like all the others?


	4. Doctor Pain Doctor Pain, paging Doc Pain

**Chapter 4: Doctor Pain, Doctor Pain, to the Charlotte girl's room**

Sierra walked down the street, in the direction of Heaven's Night. She was walking aimlessly, not caring that she knew a pack of those dogs was behind her. They were busy, and left her be, as she did them. Before she knew it, she was standing right next to Brookhaven Hospital, her least favorite place in all of Silent Hill. She hated it, but saw that it was unlocked, and decided, despite her fear, she would walk in. She saw the room ahead, where the doctor's lounge, receptionist area, and other rooms were in, and the two hallways. She walked straight forward, into the receptionist area, and looked at the desk.

Out on the table, there was a file for Sierra Charlotte, stating that she came in with stomach pains, and was admitted for an ovarian cyst when she was 13. Sierra remembered that, how painful it was. She almost tried to end it all with her grandfather's hunting knife, but to no avail. Her parent's would have to yell even louder over her cries of pain. They finally took her to the hospital when her crying could be heard over the music coming from Heavens Night. She came here, and that was that.

Sierra sighed, and walked out. She decided to explore the hospital rooms, so she opened the door on the north wall. She walked in, and entered C3. She saw a two beds, and sighed. The room looked exactly the same as it did when she was a child. Terrifying. No, this wasnt her room. But, it was the room her mother stayed in when she got diagnosed with herpes. Ah, the many pleasures of being a whore. Anyway, she looked over at the bed, and saw that it was stained with blood.

"Great..." she sighed. She wasnt fazed by this. She was used to seeing blood. There was alot of it back when her parents used to fight. Oh well, that was all in the past. She looked closer on the bed, and a message in blood started appearing right before her very eyes. "What have you done, look at your hands, where'd you put the gun?" it read. Sierra readit with a quiestioning look on hr face. She had no gun, nor had she ever. She just shrugged and moved along.

Suddenly, her radio started acting up, and she didnt understand why. She stepped outside of the room, and found out why. There, standing in front of her, was a pure demon, worse than any other. It's face was wrapped in bloody bandages, with its skin melting off its neck. It wore the routine uniform, a short dress, that looked like it was completely made out of rotting flesh. It's skin was blue, and moving. In it's hand, it held a steel pipe, much like Sierra's, except the it's was covered in blood. Sierra saw that it was, or used to be, a nurse.

Sierra stared at it wide eyed, for it was less than a foot away from her. She clenched her broken bottle, and slit the nurse's throat, in one simple movement. The nurse's wound started spewing an acidy liquid, which made Sierra scream in pain. The nurse fell to the ground and burst into flames, while Sierra sank to her knees in pain. The acid-like liquid had hit her in her left eye, blinding her. She collasped onto her knees, and began to weep. The acid stung her, causing her extreme pain to no end. She got up, and walked back into her mothers room, and busted her hand through a pane of glass, which was covering the medicine cabinet. She reached her hand it, and found a bottle of pain killers, without thinking, she downed the very last of them. The pain was still there, but soon everything faded into darkness.

Sierra felt herself moving. She was on a gurney, surrounded by utter darkness. Her arm was connected to an IV, and she heard voices talking.

"Who would do something like this?" said a man.

"I don't know, but this is one for the books, the way she was killed, it was horrible." replied another.

"A shame, ain't it?"

"Yeah. A real damn shame. She was pretty young, her and her husband, mid-thirties."

"They would've looked peaceful if their faces weren't burned off, eh Doctor?"

"O, most definately not. Did you see what became of their bodies? Dreadful. They must have been awake the whole time, or they were sedated. Maybe it was those drugs we found in their systems, the White Claudia."

"Hush now, Doctors." said a woman. "You know we must'nt talk about this in front of the girl. She could be listening!"

Sierra awoke, and sat up. She felt her eye, and saw that someone had bandaged it up tightly. She disregarded it, and swung her legs over the gurney she was lying on. She looked around her, with her one good eye, and saw that she was in hell. The walls were falling apart, and blood was splattered everywhere. She looked around her, and saw that she was in a padded cell in the mental wing of the hospital. She sighed, and leaned against the wall, in order to think.

She felt something very hard against her shoulder, and she stared at the spot, which was covered in bullet holes and blood. She took out her pocketknife, and began to dig in the wall, and soon she came upon a fully loaded handgun, with a couple boxes of ammo. Her eyebrow lifted, for she felt like she were in a video game. Oh well, she took it, and put them in hr purse. She had limited ammo, and she didn't know how to use a gun, so she kept it now as a last resort...a last resort for killing those things, or a last resort for her. But, the latter was unimportant at the moment.

She walked out of the mental ward, and as she did, she entered the front door of the hospital. "What the fuh...?" Sierra asked herself. She looked behind her at the door, and opened it, and it now led to the women's locker room. Sierra walked it, and one locker was wide open. She examined it, and saw that there was a diary in there.

"God, I hate that little brat. Whenever she was at the hospital, she would never sleep. She would be constantly whining for the nurses to come pay attention to her. O, I need this, I want that, it was sickening how needy she was. But, i loved it when she was under those amazing drugs. The doctor said we should always use a higher dose for her, just so she would shut up. Also, one day, i swear I saw the doctor slip her some of his 'goodies'. It was funny seeing her out like that, i mean, finally she shut her mouth. Her parents were happy too. But of course, they never shut up, either. Always shouting and screaming, so annoying. Lisa's the only one that could stand her, but of course, Lisa's jacked up all the time. Ha. Kaufmann's been eyeing her up lately, he needs better taste. Though, if I get close to him, I could get all the 'candies' I want. Let's try that, shall we.

C.W"

Sierra just sneered at the diary. "The nurses always did seem to be all over that Kaufmann guy. And everyonce in a while they would come in, acting a little strange." she laughed to herself. But then, she stopped. She remembered that Kaufmann and Lisa were from the other hospital, the one she was in when she...when Sierra was found O.Ding on sleeping pills when she was 12. Why was it here? She didnt know, so she put the diary back in the locker, and examined the locker further.

She found an empty bag, that had powdery residue, she sniffed it, and suddenly felt a little woozy. She put it back in the locker. She took a couple of energy drinks this C.W lady had in there, and took some bandages. She then saw that there was a door on the other side of the room, not that it really mattered. She had no control of where she was going. She began walking, when suddenly, a body fell out of one of the lockers. It's face was ripped off. Sierra just shrugged it off, and kept walking. She exited, and walked into a room, that she recognized instantly.

Her jaw dropped. She was in the room she had been in when she was 13. But, there was a body on her bed. She walked towards it, and saw that it was her. It was covered in blood, and guts, and her skin was pulsing. It was her...except the hair was blonde, the same as her's when she was younger. She leaned it, in order to see "herself" more thoroughly.

Suddenly, the body's eye's burst open, and it wrapped it's hands around Sierra's neck. Sierra gasped for air, and prepared for the worst. Her sight started to blacken, when suddenly, she flet her arm snap forward. The hands fell from her neck, and she saw that she had cut the demon. She back away quickly, as the thing flew into the air above the bed. Sierra held her broken bottle in her hand, and swiped at the thing. It had absolutly no affect. Sierra was shocked. Why wasnt it working. The demon approached her whilst floating, and a great surge of power knocked the bottle right out of Sierra's hand, as well as knocking her down.

Sierra looked up at the demon, and could have sworn that it grinned at her. The demon lifted it's hands, and moved it to the left in a slap-like motion, when suddenly, the flower vase lifted into the air, and rushed towards Sierra, who rolled over, and dogded. Sierra knew it. She was going to die. What did she do to deserve death? The demon looked at her, and it's eyes grew wide. Sierra felt a burning in her body, that outranked any other pain. She knew that she was going to die there.

Her purse fell on the floor, and the revolver fell out. As a last resort, Sierra grabbed it, aimed at the demon, squeezed the trigger, and fired. The demon shreiked, and froze for a second. Sierra fired again, recreating the same result. She then kept on firing, until the demon lay dead.

Sierra got off of the ground, and looked at the demon. Slowly, its hair turned a deep chestnut, and the gunk covering her skin disappeared. Sierra backed away, because now the demon's body was an exact replica of hers. The body than lifted up about 6 inches off the bed, and moved back, so the whole body was on it. covers covers then crept up onto the body, covering her from the shoulders down. Color flushed the cheeks of the body, a deep rosy color, causing her to look alive. Suddenly, two nurses apeared at its bedside, normal ones, not the monsters. They were conversing as one was refilling the demon's IV. Suddenly, the outside became sunnier, which filled the room with light. The blood on the walls, and the destruction began to disappear before Sierra's very eyes. Before she knew it, it was a pleasent little hospital room.

There was peace and quiet, except for the nurses's pleasent little conversation. Suddenly, there was two loud voices shouting and argueing, and they were getting closer and closer, until Sierra's parents burst into the room. They were argueing, and bickering, and Sierra saw that Katherine had a new black eye to match her purse. They walked towrds the bed, right through Sierra. They were complaining that the receptionist was giving them a hard time, telling them to "quiet down" and how that was a bunch of bull, and that they were being quiet. Sierra hated them so. Ever since her father ki--let Fluffy loose onto the streets, she had hated them. Her mother was a dirty whore, and her father was an arrogent jerk. She never understood how they could stand living in the same household.

Anyway, she saw he demon, well, she saw younger Sierra smile up at her parents. "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy. I love you guys."

"Not now honey." they both said in unisen, and then continued bickering.

The scene started to fade. The actors disappeared, and the brightness went away. Sierra grasped her head in pain, as she heard a siren go off in the distance. She fell to her knees, and all went black.

When she woke up, it was foggy out. It seemed that Silent Hill had gone to the way it was earlier. Sierra walked out the door, and found that she had been in C3 when she awoke. She walked out into the lobby, and left the godforsaken hospital.


End file.
